When Will I See You Again?
by FrostfireEzreal
Summary: A little drabble/short story I wrote for a friend. Marth hasn't heard any word of Ike rejoining the battle in the new smash bros, and he's worried he would never see him again. Ike x Marth. Rated T for the poopy ending?


**When Will I See You Again?**

"Look! There he is! The prince of Altea!" The crowd went wild as the blue haired prince stepped onto the battlefield. Not only was he admired for his battle skills, but by his charming looks as well. He always thanked the gods for blessing him with his good looks, but sometimes it would be a burden to him.

Although he had endless amount of love from his fans, his heart still seemed to ache. He appreciated this love, but it wasn't the kind he wanted. Only one person has ever stopped his heart from aching, but now that person was gone and he was afraid he would never see him again.

His eyes fell to the floor as memories flooded his head. Oh, how he missed Ike with all his heart. Ever since the end of Brawl, when they were sent back to their worlds and timelines, he couldn't keep his mind of the blue haired mercenary.

"I promise we'll see each other again."

Ike's words echoed through his head. He promised. But would he keep that promise? There was no word of Ike returning to the battle, and that worried him. He shook his head and looked back ahead. He didn't notice how silent the stadium got until now. What happened to all the cheering? As he took his place next to Sonic, the hedgehog leaned in and whispered.

"You okay there, Marth?"

"Hm? Oh, yes."

Sonic raised a brow. "You sure? Cuz you stood there for a solid three minutes staring at the floor."

Marth felt his face heat up in embarrassment. "What? Did I really do that?"

Sonic only nodded before the master hand approached the both of them.

"Why don't you sit out of this battle, Marth. You're not looking too well."

Marth couldn't argue, he really did feel bad. The prince muttered an "okay" before taking off. As he made his way off the battlefield, the sound of disappointed fans filled the stadium. He couldn't blame them, he was upset himself, but he knew he couldn't fight in his current state.

...

A few hours had passed since his walk of shame off the battlefield. He laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The prince glanced over to the empty bed on the other side of the room, where Ike used to sleep. Him and Ike shared a room last time, and he hoped to share it with him again this year.

"...I'm not okay..." He mumbled to himself, slowly sitting up.

Zelda had already come to check up on him a few times, but every time he sent her away. A few hard knocks at the door made him stare at it.

"Must be Zelda again..." The blue haired man hauled himself up and walked to the door. Once he had unlocked the door, he slowly pulled it open. "Zelda, I'm fine-" Marth's eyes widened.

"Well, I'm not Zelda, but I hope I'm good enough or y-"

"Ike!"

Marth couldn't help but smile brightly as he jumped onto the other male, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. The mercenary chuckled and returned the hug, gently stroking the royals hair.

"Hey there."

The prince pulled back enough to see the others face. Seeing that same casual smirk on Ike's face made him chuckle. He didn't even notice how much he had changed until he looked down.

"Dear gods have you changed."

"And you didn't."

They both laughed as Ike pulled the other back in for another embrace.

"I missed you, Marth..."

The prince felt tears fall from the others eyes onto his cheek, making tears form in his eyes as well.

"I missed you too...I love you, Ike."

The mercenary pulled back and cupped the prince's cheeks.

"I love you too."

He leaned in and pressed their lips together for a few moments. Marth looked up into Ike's dark blue eyes.

"How come I wasn't told you were coming?" He asked.

"I was revealed today after that match, it was supposed to be a surprise. But I was pretty disappointed to see you weren't there."

"Yeah..." Marth let go if the mercenary and pulled him into the room. "How about I make up for that, hm?"

Ike smirked and licked his lips. "Sounds like a plan."

As the door shut behind them, only the click of the lock was heard before the sounds of pleasant moans echoed throughout the halls.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm starting to update all my stories this week so YOU DON'T HAVE TO WAIT ANYMORE! Yaaay! Had major writers block, but I'm good now. Here's a little drabble I wrote for my friend to make up for it. As always I own nothing.

Takke deg veldig mye

-Frost


End file.
